wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gnomeregan (dungeon)
|boss= |type= |level=28-35 |minlevel=15 |players=5 (10) |key= (backdoor) |bosses= }} Gnomeregan was the capital city/kingdom of the gnome race until a trogg invasion led to its tragic downfall. In a desperate attempt, , by the advice of advisor , detonated a radiation bomb in its halls in an attempt to kill the troggs. The city is currently a mid-level instance. The few gnomes still left in the city fight desperately to keep the troggs at bay. Gnomeregan is a unique instance in that it possesses an Alliance-friendly NPC section inside the dungeon itself, including vendors, guards, a repair station, some new quests, and even a mailbox. Gnomeregan is also unique in that it has a very technological, albeit comical, theme. The instance is also particularly notable for the Rare Staff which drops from an early mini-boss, . The staff allows permanent water breathing, and as such is often still carried and used situationally even by very high level characters. The staff is thus situationally beneficial to all character classes that are capable of equipping staff weapons. Nonetheless, Gnomeregan is often described as one of the most frustrating early instances by many players. Its long, twisting layout makes it easy to get lost, aggro-pulling alarm sentries make already dicey pulls more difficult, and quests specific to the instance often require players to enter the instance more than once. History From WorldofWarcraft.com: :When the war against the Burning Legion ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost. .]] :Located in Dun Morogh, the technological wonder known as Gnomeregan has been the gnomes' capital city for generations. Recently, a hostile race of mutant troggs infested several regions of Dun Morogh - including the great gnome city. In a desperate attempt to destroy the invading troggs, ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks. Several gnomes sought shelter from the airborne pollutants as they waited for the troggs to die or flee. Unfortunately, though the troggs became irradiated from the toxic assault - their siege continued, unabated. Those gnomes who were not killed by noxious seepage were forced to flee, seeking refuge in the nearby dwarven city of Ironforge. There, High Tinker Mekkatorque set out to enlist brave souls to help his people reclaim their beloved city. It is rumored that Mekkatorque's once-trusted advisor, , betrayed his people by allowing the invasion to happen. Now, his sanity shattered, Thermaplugg remains in Gnomeregan - furthering his dark schemes and acting as the city's new techno-overlord. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Prior to the release of Cataclysm, it has been comfirmed in patch 3.3.3. of the Lich King Expansion, that the World Event involving the retaking of the Gnomeregan surface will be taking place upon the upcoming patch's release. Two Achievements will be handed out based on the player's involvement in the retaking of Gnomeregan and their character's gender, but this is only for the surface area where the leper gnomes are, NOT the dungeon Gnomecoming King - You assisted High Tinker Mekkatorque and the Gnomeregan Exiles in the recapture of Gnomeregan's surface. Gnomecoming Queen - You assisted High Tinker Mekkatorque and the Gnomeregan Exiles in the recapture of Gnomeregan's surface. In the next expansion, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Gnomeregan is reclaimed by the Gnomes and made into a normal capital city, in the like of Ironforge.http://www.wow.com/2009/10/08/cataclysm-for-gnomeregan It is then unknown what will happen to the current dungeon. Encounters *End Boss: Level 28 Elite *Mini Bosses: ** 28 elite ** 28 elite and 26 elite. ** 28 elite ** 28 elite ** 28 elite Loot Engineers will likely be interested in this instance as the large number of mechanicals means there is a chance of getting the needed to make . They also drop a number of schematics, and even few rarer ones. Geography Maps *A large map from videogamemaps.net (note that left is North). Subregions Quest guide Resources *Allakhazam's guide to Gnomeregan Dungeon denizens * Alarm-O-Bots * Dark Iron dwarves * Gnomes * Gnomish mech * Leper gnomes * Mechanostriders * Oozes * Spider tanks * Troggs * Water elementals Notes *Also known as GR, Gnome, and Gnomer. *Pronounced Gnom-re-gan. * can be washed in the Sparklematic 5200s for random junk, and sometimes necklaces or rings. Since the area is filled with Alliance-friendly NPCs, Horde players will have to fight their way in. * s will happen upon your party from time to time; destroy these ASAP or risk being attacked by a lot of enemies that drop nothing. *There is a special type of robot, the in Gnomeregan that has the ability to put up a shield that reflects magic back to the caster. Spell users should watch for it and hold off on their spells until it disappears. *The s who appear near the end of Gnomeregan are very well some of the deadliest NPCs there. They will drop land mines every now and then. When you see these land mines, disable these immediately by attacking them! They have only 200hp, but they inflict over 400 damage on everyone nearby. Assign someone to destroy them and make a macro to target them. *There is a back door into Gnomeregan. The door is unlocked with the carried by the ]. The lock can also be picked by a rogue, or Blasted open by an engineer. The backdoor is inside the Train Depot near — just walk straight forward instead of turning to the left. On the other side of the first big room, the back door is ready to be opened. *If you are part of the Alliance you and your party can rest safely in the Clean Room; you can sell picked up and Sparklematic 5200 items to a local merchant or even mail items to others at the mailbox. *It may take a longer time to get a group for Gnomeregan together, as many people do not like to run this instance. *This instance is very rarely run by Horde groups, and some of the dropped items are coveted by level 29 twinks, which makes some of the BoE drops in there, as well as the very lucrative on the Auction House. *When tells you she's going to blow up the tunnels, get out of the tunnels — on many runs, someone ignores both Emi and their party members and ends up getting crushed under the falling rocks. In some cases the corpses may be too far away behind the rocks for the healer to resurrect, forcing players to ghost-run back to the instance in order to continue. **If you want to loot all of the trogg bodies, pull them out of the tunnel; by the time looting is done, Emi is detonating the explosives already, meaning that anyone looting bodies in the tunnel will either be trapped or killed. *Binary punch card translations: The blocks of 1s and 0s that appear in the description page when you interact with different machines actually have meaning. They are binary representations of ASCII text. A few examples listed here (some from Thottbot): **Recipe: Mechanical ChickSoup **Gnomercy! **Tell your friends to play WoW . **Play the Warcraft roleplaying game. **Kiss me, I'm gnomish! **The Lich King lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Gnomeregan forever! **How am I driving? ** **Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. **If you can read this, you're standing too close. **The gnome king wears night elf underwear. **Help! I'm trapped in a binary punch card factory! **Message to : your laundry's ready for pickup. References External links es:Gnomeregan fr:Gnomeregan Category:Instances Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnome territories Category:Cities